


Abe's Swedish Massage

by fortunate_cookie



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Adult!AU, Boyfriends, M/M, a still very embarrassed mihashi, back massage, how the heck to tag, living together!au, mihashi is sore, sleepy mihashi, so abe is being a good boyfriend, still don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunate_cookie/pseuds/fortunate_cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi is sore so Abe decides to give him a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abe's Swedish Massage

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from tumblr! this is way overdue though, my bad. anyway enjoy :)

Mihashi comes home from practice feeling stiff, and sore. He's a professional pitcher for the Tokyo Yomiuri Giants, and he couldn't be happier. Practice is tough though, and puts strain on his still slender body. Even over the years Mihashi still has the same, slender and twiggy physic he had back in highschool. Abe still tells him he should eat more, but now it's with a kiss to the cheek, instead of a head grab.

The blonde takes his shoes off and sets them beside Abe's. He walks toward the living room, knowing the former catcher must be in there. He sees him curled up on the couch, reading a book, with the TV on in the background. Abe looks up from his book, and once his eyes land on Mihashi, they immediately brighten and he sets his book down, hops up from the couch and strides toward the blonde. 

"You're home", Abe tells him softly, wrapping his arms around Mihashi in a tight hug. Abe hears a whine in the back of Mihashi's throat, so he pulls away quickly. The blonde gives him a wobbly smile, but Abe frowns at him. "Are you hurt?", the brunette asks sternly. Mihashi's eyes suddenly widen and he's quick to reply, "No! I-I just...I'm sore is all..." Not convinced but also not wanting to argue with the pitcher, Abe nods once, then pulls Mihashi toward their bedroom. 

"A-Abe-kun what are you doing?"

"You know Ren, it's been 10 years. You should be used to calling me by my first name by now"

The blonde blushes, but he nods and softly says,"Y-yeah, I know Takaya".

Abe smiles and once they're in their bedroom, he leads the blonde to their bed and tells him to take off his shirt. The blonde's face went from slightly pink to a brilliant red in less than a second. "W-what!? Takaya I-I-I...th-that...that is!" The pitcher softly chuckles, and shakes his head. "No no, I just want to give you a massage. You said that your back was hurting, right?" Mihashi calms down, silently cursing himself for getting so flustered. They've literally had sex countless times yet, Mihashi still gets embarrassed so easily, over the littlest things. The blonde nods in confirmation at Abe's question, and takes off his shirt.

The brunette admires Mihashi's body for a moment, though he's still always worrying about how thin Mihashi is, and tells him to lay on his stomach. The pitcher does as he's told, and scoots toward the middle of the bed, and Abe climbs up over him to straddle his back. The brunette's cheeks pink, just in the slightest. He hands Mihashi a pillow to lay his head on, and the blonde takes it gratefully.  
Abe starts by asking Mihashi where it's sore the most, and the blonde replies in a muffled voice,"Everywhere.." 

A chuckle is heard in response. 

The brunette starts at Mihashi's upper back. He uses his palms to gently put pressure on the pitcher's shoulder blades, then rubs in little circles. He can hear Mihashi's groan of appreciation and his face twitches into a smile. He continues the motions, slowly making the circles bigger and bigger. He stares at his boyfriend's thin, yet somehow muscular back. He can see every little freckle, every dip and curve, can see the way his back rises and falls, as Mihashi breathes. 

_God, I'm so in love with him._

After he's deemed that warmed up enough, he uses his thumbs to rub a little harder in Mihahsi's shoulders. He can feel a lot of pressure in that area, so he presses a little harder there. The boy beneath him stiffens for a moment, until he sinks back into the bed. 

After Abe can feel all the knots in Mihashi's shoulders are gone, he moves down his back a little. This time he uses his hands to knead the flesh in up and down strokes. Mihashi practically melts into the bed at this, and Abe presses a bit harder. Once he can feel the muscles loosen, he goes down to his lower back. It feels like this is the tightest area so he adjusts himself and uses his forearms to put pressure there. He rubs in little circles, then he uses his one of his elbows to undue a knot in one area. Mihashi moans aloud at the feeling of Abe working out the kinks in his sore back. The brunette goes back to gently rubbing in up and down motion. He bends down and presses a kiss to the back of Mihashi's neck, and he feels the blonde shiver slightly. 

"Ren, are you still sore anywhere?"

"Mmmm...that spot....the one..at the bottom..", the blonde trails off, too relaxed to concentrate.

Abe shakes his head in amusement, then starts rubbing the dip of Mihashi's back. He uses the bottom of the palm of his hand to apply pressure there. Minutes pass by and Abe switches from focusing on his lower back to his middle, and upper. He glances down at the back of Mihashi's head and smiles softly, his hair looks touchably soft, which it is, Abe would know. He still doesn't get even how Mihashi's in the professional field now, goes to professional practice, plays in professional games, and yet he's still as skinny as ever. Abe knows he eats, but he still sometimes tells him to eat more, mostly out of habit, and also that he just loves him a lot. Surprisingly though, Mihashi's back actually has muscle, his shoulder blades especially.  
The brunette is about to ask the boy beneath him if he's still sore anywhere, until a quiet snore interupts him. His eyes widen in surprise, and he slowly crawls off the boy. 

"He really fell asleep", Abe muses. 

Chuckling softly to himself he bends down and kisses each of Mihashi's closed eyes. The blonde scrunches up his nose in his sleep and Abe smiles at him. He grabs a thin blanket from their closet, and lays it over the sleeping form. He walks toward the door and before he closes it, he turns around and whispers an,"I love you". Abe hears Mihashi mumble something unintelligible, and he shakes his head chuckling, and quietly shuts the door. He'll take that as an "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> uwahh, mihashi is so cute! my sweet shy son. abe is a good boyfriend. we all need a boyfriend like abe, who's with me?


End file.
